The Dragon and The Kratt
by wildkratts 2709
Summary: Chris sees a dragon in the forest, but the others think he's gone crazy. But will they chang their minds when they find Chris and an injured boy in the forest, being guarded by a black reptile with wings ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I'm wildkratts 2709. I'm new here, and this is my first ever fanfic. So do me a favor and cut me some slack if this thing isn't any good.

"Hey bro, find anything yet ?", Chris Kratt asked his brother via creature pod. " Nothing yet bro, keep looking. A wolf pack can't dissappear into thin air. ", Martin Kratt replied. The two Kratt brothers had been observing a wolf pack's hunting strategy. But an emergency call from the Tortuga caused them to lose track of the pack. The two brothers split up to search , but Chris and Martin had been searching for a whole hour with no signs of the pack. " Listen bro, if we don't find anything in the next thirty minutes, we'll go back. ", Chris said. " Sounds good to me. I'll call you in the next thirty minutes. " Martin replied. Chris continued to walk through the peaceful forest. All was quite until...CRASH! A loud sound got Chris's attention. The Kratt ran in the direction of the sound. He didn't have to run for long. Chris came to a clearing in the forest and couldn't believe what he saw. In the middle of the clearing a large black reptile with huge bat-like wings on its back and one black tailfin, the other was red and kind of torn. Chris was frozen. Dragons weren't real...right ? As the creature sniffed the ground, two fins on the top of its head were moving._ Those must be its ears _Chris thought. It was moving about, as if it was worried about something. Chris caught a glimpse of a saddle on on its back. It was torn and looked as if it was going to fall off. Suddenly, the dragon's head turned to him. Their eyes locked, and Chris's "new species " instinct took over. He walked towards the dragon slowly, his eyes still locked with the dragon's. He stopped when he was arm's length away from the dragon. Slowly and carefully, he put his hand out to the dragon. The dragon's green eyes doubled in size. Then it pressed it's snout to Chris's hand. He gasped. He had never felt a reptile with such smooth scales before. "Wow" ,he whispered. He was about to start petting it, when...CHRIS! Martin's voice broke the silence. The dragon's eyes opened widely with fear. It turned and ran. "Wait!", Chris called. The dragon turned its head and looked at him, and disappeared into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

The _real _Chapter 2 is here! Hope u like it!

_"Wait!",Chris called. The dragon turned it's head and looked at him, and disappeared into the forest._

"Bro, who were you telling to wait ?",Martin asked his brother as he walked up behind him. Chris sighed and looked at his brother in blue. "You just scared away a new creature pal of mine.",he said as he walked back to the Tortuga. "Oh, sorry bro. I didn't mean to.",Martin said as he caught up with his brother."I know Martin.",Chris replied. "But if it had stayed, you would believed what I'm about to tell you." "Well, tell me." Chris took a deep breath, and said, "I saw a dragon." Martin looked at his little brother, then started to laugh his head off. "Told ya.",Chris muttered. "Yeah right! Chris, I told you this before, and I will tell you again. Dragons are not real. ", Martin said, laughing. He laughed even harder when Chris tried to explain. _As if this day can't get any worse _he thought. But it did. When they got back, Martin blabbed about it to the others. Soon, the whole crew was laughing at him. "Chris, you have some imagination. ", Jimmy said. "And I thought Martin was crazy.",Koki said. "Chris, you're not going to talk me into making a _dragon _creature power suit, are you ?",Aviva asked, then started laughing again. Chris was angry now. "Enough! ", he shouted. Everyone was quite. "I _saw _that _dragon, _okay! And I'm gonna prove it! Tomorrow, I'm gonna find that dragon and bring it to your very eyes! The we'll see who would be laughing then!",he yelled. He stormed off to his room without another word. The rest were silent.


	3. Chapter 3

And I'm back! Sooo sorry for the wait. I'll only be updating on Fridays or Saturdays. School is killing me! See you next weekend!

After Chris's little 'tantrum ', Martin was the first to speak. "Well. That was, unexpected. ", Martin said. "You don't think that what he saw was _ real _? Do you ?", Jimmy asked, a bit scared at Chris's outburst. " But that's impossible!",Aviva exclaimed. "Dragons haven't existed, they don't exist, and they will _never _exist!", she said. "I think Chris was just in a daze. He must have hit his head somewhere.", Koki said. The others agreed to this. Unknown to them, a certain black reptile was watching them. You see, there was something about that human in green he couldn't catch. So he followed him, making sure not to be seen. He saw the others laughing and heard his plan. He marveled how the human in green firmly believed in him. He would have to think of a way to help him find his location. Maybe he could help _ his _human. The creature looked at the turtle base on more time, then ran.


	4. AN

**Well, here I am again. exam's coming up and I have a motherload of work. I'll try to sneak a few updates in, but I'm not sure. I'm being distracted by school (a nine letter word for TORTURE) and my C-H-R-U-S-H (not saying who). Anyway, see u guys soon. I'm not supposed to be online. (bummer) :(**


End file.
